Subject to be Discussed: Fanfiction
by dsaANON
Summary: The HiME cast has been asked to attend a meeting to discuss... their fanfiction pairings? Set a few months after the HiME series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry, you might find this fic a little messy, too many characters and reactions (even I got confused... =S)

I would like to note: regardless of how I've made the characters in this fic react to the pairings, they do not represent my personal opinion, they are just how I would imagine them to react given that they learn of the pairings after the series ending and the event that occured in my/this fanfic world. (Personally I'm a fan to a few of the 'ill-recieved' pairings)

**

* * *

**

Subject to be Discussed: Fan Fiction

"Thank you everybody, for making it on such short notice, although, not everyone was able to make it." Kikukawa Yukino said solemnly from behind the Kaichou desk atop of it sat an open laptop.

Beside her stood Suzushiro Haruka standing in a manner of authority – hands behind her back and standing straight with a frown on her face.

It has been a year since the carnival, many things had happened; Yukino had become the Fuuka Seitou Kaichou; Natuski was able to stay in the same year as Mai; Shizuru, Reito and Haruka attended the nearby Fuuka University; and Midori returned to teaching history in Fuuka Academy.

And on this bright and sunny afternoon, many people were summoned to the Fuuka Student Council room – even those whom no longer attend the academy.

In the room, the tables were set in a U shape formation - the Kaichou desk at the top of the U.  
On the side with the door to the corridor sitting closest to Yukino was – Tokiha Mai, Minagi Mikoto, Yuuki Nao, Okuzaki Akira and Tokiha Takumi. Opposite Yukino sat Sugiura Midori, Sagisawa Youko, Yuuichi Tate and Munakata Shiho. And on the side with the windows – Harada Chie sat closest to Yukino and then it was Senoh Aoi, Fujino Shizuru – with Kuga Natsuki leaning against the window behind her, Kanzaki Reito, Kurauchi Kazuya and Higurashi Akane.

"Ara, Kikukawa-san, it's quite alright. My classes just ended, and it's a real pleasure to revisit Fuuka Academy."

"Although I don't think being dragged off by Haruka-san was the preferred way of invitation" Reito joked, he then chuckled nervously after realizing the glare he was receiving from the blonde beside the new kaichou.

"Well whatever it is, make it quick" Natsuki quipped

"I agree with the mutt, this better be important I have things to do you know."

"Nao! Are we going out to catch more bad guys?" Mikoto asked innocently

"What? Mikoto, you said you guys were going out for movies!" Mai questioned

"Silence all of you! Yukino has important things to say!" commanded Haruka

"T-thank you, Haruka-chan." Yukino said quietly, then regaining her voice "I had asked everyone to gather here today to discuss the recently discovered issue. It had come to my attention with the help of our newly appointed 'Network consultant' – Chie, that most of us here are the subject of 'Fan Fiction'. It is an internet craze that has been lurking in the shadows unknown to many, if not all of us, and has grown to the level in which I believe can be easily referred to as a cult."

Everyone had their eyes set on Yukino, some had the look of shock and horror, and others had the look of confusion and bewilderment.

"Wait, when you say fan fiction… what 'type' of stories is this?" Akira asked cautiously.

Chie answered. "Well Akira-kun, the stories varies from real life-like stories to fantasies involving vampires, werewolves and witches, to alternative realities – popular among these are some weird concept called Mai Himes –they try to explain the weird events last year with some freaky star and having many of the people here casted as some magical girl characters called 'HiMEs'"

Many of the occupants in the room gulped nervously and fidgeted as Chie continued obliviously.

"And also there's something called Mai Otomes. But anyways, the most interesting thing is - the pairings in these fictional stories! Especially the M-rated ones-"

Yukino quickly cuts Chie off "Yes as Chie has provided, the main issue with this new craze is the many pairings that are in these fan fictions, many of them going into explicit detail… The majority of these fictions includes: Fujino-san and Kuga-san's pairing – commonly known as 'Shiznat' in the fan fiction website."

The blue haired delinquent, still standing by the window, suddenly attained a royal red hue on her delicate features while the former Kaichou remained calm taking a small sip of her tea before she proceeded to take out her laptop that laid in waiting beside her.

"Shiz-what? Are you telling me that some perverts out there are writing stupid stories about us?" Natsuki growled.

"Ara, this is most intriguing. Harada-san, would you be able to provide the site for me?"

Ignoring Natsuki's outburst and the light chatting coming from Shizuru and Chie, Yukino continued "Also Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto are a popular pairing, along with Sugiura-sensei and Sagisawa-sensei, and Harada Chie and Senoh Aoi."

"EH? Me and Mikoto? W-why?" the redhead practically shouted –shoving her chair back to stand a little, while the mentioned cat-girl stayed firmly attached at her waist with the side of her head pressed against Mai's bosom.

"Chie! We're paired together! I wonder if our stories are interesting." Aoi exclaimed

"Some of them definitely are, Aoi. But Kaichou-san you missed out your pairing with Suzushiro-san"

Our mousey brunette blushed "Oh, you're right Chie, how careless of me… *ahem* but the point is-"

"That's great and all." A certain first-year red-headed high-school student interrupted "But I don't get what all the fuss is about, so what if the stories get a little in depth - they're not that far from the truth anyways. Everyone knows that Fujino and the mutt are in a relationship"

Natsuki swiftly turned her head to face the scenery outside, as Shizuru continued to tap on her laptop, with a small smile.

"I know for a fact, being Aoi's roommate, that Chie and her aren't exactly 'just friends'"

Nao's comment prompted Chie's dashing smile to appear, along with Aoi attaching herself possessively onto her arm while banishing her own childish, toothy grin.

"It's a no brainer, with Mai and Mikoto-"

"Hey! That's not true! Mikoto and I are not a couple!" Mai argues defiantly.

"Pff! Please Mai, I lived with you guys, and I know for a fact: two friends don't share a bed like the two of you do plus just look at you now" Natsuki flipped her hair and gestured her head to Mai and Mikoto.

"Oi, oi what about us? I have someone I like so why are we paired up?" Midori stood up – gesturing to herself and Youko, raising her argument.

"Gah! As if you two never did anything 'adults-only' while completely hammered off your face!" Nao countered

"What?" Midori's voice heightened "W-what do you mean? And you shouldn't be out so late"

"Late? It was 8.30! You two drunkards just can't control yourselves. And also, I'm sure it's not just me that's noticed how our Kaichou looks at that loud blonde over there, seriously when will we get a kaichou that isn't a les-"

"Nao-san, you should know that the pairings mentioned are not the only pairings there are." Yukino sharply interrupted, looking at Nao with a glint in her eyes.

"Hey Yukino, what was that delinquent on about?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

"It's nothing Haruka-chan." She whispered back.

"Chie, would you mind listing some of the other pairings?"

"Certainly Kaichou-san!" Chie quickly tapped into her laptop and then started listing "For Nao-chan, there is a magnitude of them: one of the most popular is NatsukixNao-"

"What? You've got to be kidding me? Me and that stupid spider?" Natsuki yelled angrily – pushing herself off from the window, and approaching Shizuru, standing beside her with one hand resting on the back of Shizuru's chair and her other arm outstretched and pointing to Nao, her face red from rage.

"Don't you point your finger at me! I didn't agree to it! As if I would even WANT to be associated with you!" Nao pointed back.

"There's also ShizuruxNao-" Chie continued

"OH HELL NO! Shizuru is mine and mine alone!" the blunette bellowed at Nao - her hand naturally moving from the back of Shizuru's chair to the brunette's shoulder, using a some-what possessive grip. "You keep your thieving hands away from her!"

"Calm down, you stupid mutt! It's someone's bloody imagination, you idiot! It's not real!"

"Oh and an interesting one is ShizuruxNatsukixNao-"

"WHAT? I can't believe this! Those writers are screwed up! Shizuru, can you believe this?" Natsuki was close to pulling at her own hair.

"Ara, Natsuki, I don't think it's all that bad. It's an interesting idea don't you think?" Shizuru said calmly glancing up from her laptop to look at Nao with a small twinkle in her eyes. Nao, like Natsuki, was blushing furiously at her tone and comment.

"W-what do you mean 'interesting'? HEY! What the hell are you reading? Shizuru!" Natuski's head soon drove down to level herself to the laptop in front of the sitting brunette, a short time later her face paled and suddenly her hand smashed against the keyboard tapping furiously, a crimson blush claiming her face once again. "Stupid perverted bastards!" she grumbled

"Then there's NaoxMiyu"

"Miyu? That robot who tried to-"Akane burst out before Nao could, then hastily cover her mouth.

Awkward silence took over the room, many nervous eyes set on Chie, Aoi, and Youko, the only occupants that didn't know the truth.

Then finally Aoi filled the silence. "Oh yeah, the stoic girl in our class last year… She was kind of like a robot, but Akane-chan it's kind of mean to describe her as such, don't you think?"

"Oh, um…yea… you're right, sorry" Akane laughed nervously, before attaching herself securely onto Kazuya's arm.

"NaoxShiho."

"That octopus head?" Nao shouted indignantly all the while pointing at the pink-haired girl on the opposite side of the room.

"What? I can't believe I'm paired with that delinquent! I much rather be with my Onii-chan!" Shiho gripped at Tate's arm more possessively, prompting Tate to jerk away awkwardly.

"NaoxMikoto"

Nao's mouth dropped, turning her head slowly to the cat/girl/friend next to her, whom was still permanently attached to Mai like a baby koala. Mikoto's face betrayed no knowledge of the conversation going on around her, her face still smiling innocently.

"Less common ones are NaoxMai" The once innocent face on the raven haired 'koala' suddenly turn possessive and directed a threatening look towards her supposed friend. At that moment Nao noted to herself to be weary of Mikoto's presumably innocent nature.

"Nao and Sister Yukariko"

Nao shivered and groaned loudly, and then proceeded to bang her head on the desk in front of her.

"NaoxAoi, Nao and me" Chie winked at the red head still with her head down against the table.

"NaoxMidori"

"WOOHOO! Nao-chan, Nao-chan! *Hick* Come over here and join Youko and me! Hehehe" the '17 year-old' stated swinging her cup around haphazardly – Youko beside her giggled while her body slumped over the top half of Midori's body.

Everyone looked at the two oddly, then to the steaming cups of tea that Midori replaced back onto the table.

"…How in the world…?" Haruka began; approaching the drunken teachers she picked up the teacups - smelt it and took a sip. Sloshing the liquid in her mouth, and swallowing it she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how, but it's not the tea" she said, then proceeded to help the two drunken teachers to lie down on some chairs at the back of the room while the rest continued with the conversation.

"Well as I was saying, other pairings with Nao: there's NaoxHaruka" Chie resumed

A loud bang came from the back of the room.

"Sorry" Apologized a blushing Haruka who then picked up Midori off the ground after dropping her.

"This can not be happening" Nao groaned and smacked her head on the desk top again.

"NaoxYukino" Another bang, another apology and another groan.

"Why won't it end?" Nao complained loudly.

"Last but not least, NaoxAkira"

"Nao and I? I know I was known as a guy last year but that's cleared up already!" Akira voiced her concerns.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Akira-kun, were you even listening to me? Don't you realize all the pairings I've listed are of two people of the same sex? I mean there's even a yaoi pairing with Reito and Tate." Chie kindly pointed out

"What? You HAVE to be kidding me? What will people think?" Tate shouted, standing up so fast he pushed his chair over and jerked Shiho up with him.

"Mou, Onii-chan it doesn't matter what the others think, as long as I know you love me its fine." Shiho buried her face further into Tate's arm – Tate just signed heavily.

"Maa, maa. I'm sure, Tate-kun, our reputation with the ladies is not hindered by this, I personally wouldn't mind if my 'flock' would lessen a little myself" Reito pacified.

"But Reito-kun, it may very well establish a whole new type of fan base for you if it continues. Will that be okay?" Shizuru commented as she sips her tea calmly.

Immediately Reito loss his ever-present prince smile and his face paled at the thought Shizuru brought up.

"Though, mind you, there's still a few boyxgirl pairing. Like you and Takumi." Chie continued ignoring Reito and their conversation.

Akira and Takumi blushed keeping their eyes fixated on the table in front of them, while Takumi's hand found its way to Akira's underneath the table.

"Akane and Kazu-kun"

"Ehe" was the only sound Akane and Kazuya made before they proceeded to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and sink into their own little world, where as the rest of the occupants in the room decided to turn a blind eye to the pair and pretend that there was an empty space in that section of the room.

"Mai and Tate, Mai and Reito."

Mai blushed.

"Well fair enough, I mean Tate-kun and I, did both pursue Mai-san, and- " Reito began to reason, trying his best to forget the shocking discovery moments ago, but froze when he turned to Tate, who was turning blue from the lack of oxygen as Shiho gripped tightly and possessively onto the blonde whilst glaring at an embarrassed Mai from across the room.

"But of course these pairings are little compared to the girlxgirl pairings, those I didn't mention earlier include ones such as: Miyu and Alyssa-chan from the elementary division, Fumi-sama and our ex-director Mashiro-sama."

"Lolis? This really is a problem." Mai commented.

"Yeah, but isn't it the same with you and Mikoto?" Aoi added

"That's not the same! Mikoto isn't that young-" The chef stopped herself from saying more the moment she saw the knowing look coming from Aoi's face. "Aw, geez. Forget it!"

Sharing a smile with Aoi, Chie continued: "There's also Mai and Natsuki"

Mai froze at this moment, not because of what Chie said, but because she suddenly felt that she was at the brink of death, a hair's width away from dying a gruesome and horrifying death. This choking and suffocating hold did not disperse until Chie mention the last pairing on her list.

"And the most recently established pairing is between Fujino-san and Suzushiro-san"

"What?" Three voices said simultaneously. Haruka had broken from her strict and authoritative pose, turning her whole body to face Chie whilst her mouth hung on its hinges and her eyes wide with shock. At the same time both Natsuki and Shizuru both stopped in their own activities and whipped their head to face Chie to confirm the truth.

"Yep" the raven-haired girl confirmed the three's disbelief. "And I think that's about it, for pairings." She concluded.

"Thank you Chie-san" said Yukino, timidly as she tries to glance back at Haruka to see if she was okay from her shock.

"Well, um, as you can see this issue affects everyone here, so as Fuuka Kaichou I believed it was necessary to inform everyone before we proceeded in any of our counter actions. So, if anyone has any suggestions as to how to approach this subject, please feel free to put forward your idea now, if not the student council will proceed in our own plans and -"

"Yeah, I have a good idea." Nao began in a dark tone, finally lifting her head up once more. "I say we find these perverts and make them regret ever crossing Yuuki Nao!"

"I agree with the stupid spider! And if I find out that any of them have ever once stalked us, I'll make sure they have hell to pay!" Natsuki agreed venomously, standing up with an insane and murderous intent.

"Um- actually I was thinking along the lines of closing down their site and-"

"That's a brilliant idea, Kuga! I'll have the Executive Committee find and capture those hooligans and ensure they receive proper punishment!" Haruka joined after recovering from her previous shock.

"Haruka-chan, I don't think you understand what they meant, and also you're not in the Student council anymo-"

"Good! I'll contact Yamada and see if he knows anything. Nao, you see if you can find out anything from your contacts, alright?" The blue-headed delinquent ordered.

The three then proceeded to exit the room in a rush, hell-bent on finding their prey to murder, leaving behind the exasperated Yukino and the rest in the Student Council room.

"Um, well I'll have everyone informed if… things go as planned… Thank you everyone for coming" The shy brunette adjourned; tired from just the thought of the mess the three had just left to make.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Originally this fic was a jab at the magnitude of 'Nao x ...' pairings i've seen but i thought i'll mention others as well, here is a list of pairings mentioned and sorry for missing out anyone's favourites as i know i missed out a lot of pairings

##Shiznat  
##Mai/Mikoto  
##Midori/Youko  
##Chie/Aoi  
##Haruka/Yukino  
##Nao/Nat  
##Nao/Shizuru  
##Nao /Shi/Nat  
##Nao/Miyu  
##Nao/Shiho  
##Nao/Mikoto  
##Nao/Mai  
##Nao/Akira  
##Nao/Midori  
##Nao/Chie  
##Nao/Yukino  
##Nao/Aoi  
##Nao/Haruka  
##Nao/Yukariko  
##Reito/Tate  
##Takumi/Akira  
##Akane/Kazuya  
##Mai/Tate  
##Mai/Reito  
##Miyu/Alyssa  
##Fumi/Mashiro  
##Natsuki/Mai  
##Haruka/Shizuru


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Here's the special chapter/omake

**

* * *

ShizNat Fluff:**

"Damn it. Yamada said he'll need at least a week to find all those stupid authors and he's charging me a fortune!" Natsuki complained loudly as she entered her and Shizuru's shared bedroom.

Shizuru sat in the bed in her lavender yukata, reading a book, peering from behind her reading material she spoke to Natsuki as the blunette was getting changed

"Natsuki is getting too worked up on this, they're just harmless fiction and it's not like all of it's true, personally I think some of them are quite pleasant. They certainly provide many creative ideas…" An evil and mischievous glint sparked from her crimson eyes "By the way Natsuki, how is Nao's progress in finding information? Perhaps we should invite her over and _discuss_ your plan in more… _detail_."

The emphasis in certain words of her speech made it obvious to Natsuki, as to what Shizuru was hinting/ teasing about.

Our blue-haired biker gritted her teeth and forced her oncoming blush away at her girlfriend's insinuation, and then a thought stuck her. Smiling devilishly to herself, she turned and replied with a defiantly look in her eyes.

"Oh she's doing fine, no need for her to come over; maybe we should ask Mai instead"

The ex-kaichou furrowed her brow at her girlfriends' replied and hid her pout behind her book.

Seeing this, Natsuki regretted a little at what she said and sighed before moving closer to Shizuru's sitting form and hugging her in comfort.

"Geeze. Why is it that you're all for the Nao pairing and for some reason completely against Mai and me?"

Looking away to continue hiding her childish pout Shizuru responded

"I don't know what Natsuki mean."

"Pssh! As if I didn't notice the glare you gave Mai when Chie mention our pairing!"

Shizuru whipped her head around to face Natsuki, and returning the hug with possessive ones and burying her face into her slender neck.

"But what if Natsuki leaves me for Mai's bigger chest! Natsuki can't leave me!" Her voice was muffled.

"Ba-Baka!" The delinquent yelped at what Shizuru said, but she couldn't help but smile behind the blush on her face

"… Like I would…" She whispered to the girl in her arms.

* * *

**Omake:**

N: Wait… So the reason you don't mind Nao… er… 'joining' is because she has a flat chest? But what if I don't care about that? What are you gonna do if I ran off with Nao?

S: I know Natsuki wouldn't do that.

N: I wouldn't but…

S: It's like they say: 'opposites attracts'. Take us for example, we're completely different in most aspect of our personality yet there's undeniable attraction between us. And since Natuski and Nao are so much alike, it's unlikely for Natsuki to leave me, it's more likely that I would run off with Nao than it would be for Natsuki.

N: Oh… *absorbing info* Hey wait a minute!

S: *giggles and runs off*

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys I don't think I'll be writing a proper second chapter after all, but I hope you enjoyed this this special chapter/omake n.n


End file.
